Paralyzed
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: What if Kick and Kendall had met differently? A short one-shot, songfic. Enjoy! :)


**A/N **Lyrics to 'Paralyzed' by Big Time Rush are in italics. Thoughts are in bold italics with speech marks.

* * *

News spread quickly in the small town of Mellowbrook and Kick Buttowski's mother Honey was always one of the first to receive the gossip.

"Kick, sweetheart, come down here!"

Her son slid down the banister of the staircase, flipping off the end and striking his daredevil pose when he landed. "What is it, Mom?"

"We have some new neighbors, so I thought we could take over some cookies as a housewarming gift." Seeing Kick about to speak in protest, Honey quickly silenced him. "And you are coming with me. They have a girl your age, and I'm sure she's lovely, so come on."

After swiftly smoothing down Kick's jumpsuit, Honey bustled the daredevil out of their house and round to the left, where their new neighbors were unpacking boxes from a moving truck.

"Hello there!" Honey called, and a middle aged women with blonde hair scraped into a ponytail and casual clothes looked up.

"Oh, hi there. I'm Joanna Perkins; we just moved here," said the woman, placing a box labeled 'living room' down on the sidewalk.

Honey and Kick approached, and the mothers shook hands. "Honey Buttowski, and this is my son Clarence."

"You can call me Kick," said Kick - he really did hate his first name.

"Nice to meet you both. Kendall darling, come down here!" replied Joanna.

The sound of footsteps from inside the house were heard and out emerged a girl of about Kick's age. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Kendall, this is Honey Buttowski and her son Kick. They live next door," smiled Joanna.

"Hi, I'm Kendall. Lovely to meet you," said Kendall.

"We made you some cookies, just to say welcome to the neighborhood." Honey flashed a smile at them - she really was a people pleaser.

"Oh, well why don't we sit down over a coffee? You know, get to know each other a bit better?" suggested Joanna, leading Honey inside.

Kick and Kendall watched their mothers go, and Kick shuffled his feet awkwardly, while Kendall seemed fascinated by the clouds drifting in the clear blue sky.

He didn't know why, but for some reason, Kick was nervous - he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was about her that made his knees go weak, but he knew that it was all her fault.

She was like a ball of sunshine, only the light had been replaced by prettiness, and it shone from every aspect of her - her smile showed off pearly white teeth, her shy hair playing wafted her strawberry shampoo through the air.

Her style was different - a yellow sundress decorated with small white polka dots and an over sized red cardigan which matched her wedge heels.

_You, you walked into the room_  
_On a Friday afternoon_  
_That's when I saw you for the first time_  
_And I was paralyzed_

_I had a million things to say_  
_But none of them came out that day_  
_'Cause I was never one of those guys_  
_That always had the best lines_

_Time stops ticking_  
_My hands keep shaking_  
_And you don't even know that_

_I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_Now, I learned a lot from my mistake_  
_Never let a good thing slip away_  
_I found a lot of time to look back_  
_And my only regret is_  
_Not telling you what I was going through_  
_You didn't even know that_  
_  
I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_As the years go by I think about you all the time_  
_Woah_  
_If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed_  
_Paralyzed by you_

_You walked into the room_  
_On a Friday afternoon_

_I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_  
_I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
_I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_(You got me paralyzed)_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_  
_Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind_  
_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_  
_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_  
_(You got me paralyzed)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_(You got me tongue tied)_  
_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_(Now I'm frozen inside)_  
_Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

Finally deciding on something to say, Kick spoke. "You want some help?"

Kendall smiled at him then. "Sure. Grab a box."

* * *

**A/N **Yes, I know it had no plot what so ever, but when I'm stressed I write adorable little stories, because I am a hopeless romantic.

Anyways, review please!


End file.
